


A Day On The Beach

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day On The Beach

She curls into him with a sigh, content. Yes, she is wearing a bikini and yes, she is oddly confident, but she knows why. They are alone on the beach, the girls are with friends and they can rest. John smiles, stroking her back lazily. The two of them have spent a few hours already here, alone on the beach. His hand rests lightly on her back, stroking idly over it and she smiles, relaxing into his touch. She has been silent all day, no words coming, only laughter. He loves when she laughs, happily and freely. It doesn’t always happen and yet, when it does, it makes him laugh with the pure joy of it. Neither of them is needing anything, they can rest, relax and enjoy themselves. He knows, all too well, that eventually one of them may decide to indulge in something a little less innocent, but, for now, they are happy and comfortable. It is enough.


End file.
